Día 2 (PERFUME) Adrinette MLBRandomShip
by Nilsa Ligthwood
Summary: (Reto de 7 dias con palabras al azar) Summary: La lluvia y su perfume siempre es vista como algo que deprime. Pero para Marinette, es felicidad total.


El paraguas de Adrien lucía algo pequeño para los dos, pero Marinette sabía que no podía rechazar la oferta del rubio. Con un ligero sonrojo dejó el refugio en el que estaba y se unió al rubio, temblando cuando las frías gotas cayeron sobre su piel. Adrien sujetó el mango del paraguas con más fuerza y se movió más cerca de ella. "Quédate cerca. O de otro modo, ambos estaremos empapados." Rió, alzando ligeramente la voz para que pudiera ser escuchado por encima de la lluvia.

Marinette no dijo nada. Solo siguió caminando, tratando de no estar tan cerca porque sus hombros se tocaban constantemente. Estar tan presionada cerca de Adrien hacía que sus latidos se aceleraran, y cuando pisó un charco, gritó y se sujetó del brazo del rubio, sonrojándose por su torpeza, y empezando a caminar antes de extrañamente retirar su mano.

"No, está bien." Adrien le sonrió mientras apresuraban el paso. "Sujétate de mí. Ya casi llegamos."

Era algo ridículo la forma en la que estaban hablando como si la lluvia fuera a matarlos y ambos tenían que sostener al otro para sobrevivir - pero Marinette mordió su labio ante las palabras de Adrien y solo se acercó más, presionando sus hombros, hundiendo sus dedos en la ropa del mayor, sentía el perfume de Adrien cosquilleando su nariz, era un aroma fresco, tranquilizador y muy único...tanto como el perfume de la lluvia

No iba a reírse al respecto, pero era como si Adrien estuviera protegiéndola.

Protegiéndola contra algo tan ligero como la lluvia y su perfume - era algo pequeño, claro, pero este era el hombre que amaba y que ahora sostenía su paraguas para asegurarse que ambos no se mojaran.

Adrien estaba protegiéndola de la lluvia y su perfume.

La idea hizo que su corazón se sintiera ligero. Inconscientemente, se acercó más, y sin darse cuenta, sus pies pisaron otro charco. Frunció el ceño cuando sus siguientes pisadas fueron inestables y pesadas - el agua en sus suelas creaba una sensación incómoda.

Adrien chasqueó la lengua, pero no dijo nada. Tenía esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios - esa que hacía que Marinette se sintiera amada. Marinette amaba su sonrisa, casi tanto como el perfume de la lluvia.

"Ya falta poco." Adrien anunció, y Marinette reconoció la familiar parada de autobús. Había una caseta ahí, lo cual significaba que ella no tendría excusa para seguir tan cerca. Escondió el puchero, y disfrutó los últimos segundos que tenían. Un poco más cerca, respirando el frío aire y el perfume de la lluvia, temblando ligeramente, las pequeñas gotas golpeaban el paraguas. Acercándose aún más, sus dedos se apretaron en la ropa de Adrien, haciendo que el mayor sonriera.

Y cuando llegaron, Marinette se sintió mareada, viendo a Adrien bajar el paraguas. No había nadie más en la parada de autobús, quizá porque ya todos se habían ido, o alguien los había recogido. Pero no le importaba. Ella se sentía especial, como cada vez que Adrien la miraba, haciendo que todo lo demás se desvaneciera y le hiciera sentir como que empezaba de cero con alguien que nunca la juzgaría. Alguien que...estaría ahí para ella.

"Creo que el bus llegará en 5 minutos." Adrien musitó, mirando su reloj.

Marinette asintió, moviéndose un poco. Después un momento de duda, se recostó en la banca, sintiéndose feliz cuando Adrien se sentó a su lado dejando solo un pequeño espacio de distancia entre ellos.

"Marinette..."

Fue tan súbita la forma en la que Adrien murmuró su nombre, haciendo que la azabache saltara un poco antes de dudosamente alzar la mirada.

"Sí?" su voz apenas fue más audible que un susurro, por ello, tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

Los labios del chico se abrieron y pausaron un momento antes de musitar. "Eres hermosa."

Marinette casi no escuchó por un momento. Se quedó ahí, procesando las palabras en su mente antes de que todo estallara y se sintiera como gelatina.

Su corazón latía como loco y no se sintió valiente para mirarlo a los ojos. Curvó los dedos en su regazo.

"Marinette," Adrien repitió otra vez.

"Mm?" la azabache murmuró en respuesta, tratando de recuperar el valor para verlo. Pero no pudo. Tímidamente miró sus manos, sintiendo los ojos de Adrien sobre ella.

"De verdad lo eres." El tono de Adrien fue tan...genuino haciendo que la menor no pudiera esconder el sonrojo.

No era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era hermosa.

Pero todo era tan diferente cuando se trataba de Adrien.

Era como si todas las emociones buenas en el mundo se combinaran...e hiciera que todo brillara.

Se sentía diferente. Diferente en el sentido que esta vez, sí se sentía hermosa, a pesar de estar sentada ahí, con las manos en el regazo, sonrojada, con el cabello húmedo y las zapatillas sucias debido al charco. Pero a pesar de eso, Adrien pensaba que era hermosa.

Marinette mordió su labio inferior y no pudo contener la sonrisa. Miró con timidez a Adrien, quien estaba sonriendo. Pausó por un momento, reuniendo el valor para responder en voz baja. "Gracias."

La sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó, y en respuesta Marinette no contuvo más la suya. Curvó los dedos en un discreto puño, tratando de esconder el hecho de que también se sentía como gelatina.

Marinette movió los pies de ida y vuelta, mirando a los lados con una sonrisa boba pero también viendo la forma en la que el cielo oscurecía. Sus padres estarían preocupados si no iba a casa pronto. Vio el reloj de Adrien y notó que el bus ya estaba retrasado, pero podía esperar...aunque no quería que sus padres se preocuparan.

"Qué sucede?" Adrien preguntó. Marinette giró para verlo y explicó que si no iba a casa pronto, sus padres se asustarían. "Puedes usar mi celular para llamarlos." Adrien sugirió sacando el dispositivo de su bolsillo. "Lo apagué porque tenía poca batería, pero úsalo."

Adrien colocó un celular nuevo en sus manos y Marinette parpadeó sorprendida. No era que no tuviera dinero, pero sabía que nunca podría darse el lujo de tener uno así. El suyo era de segunda mano, y debido a eso, se sintió avergonzada. Qué pensaría Adrien si veía su celular?

Pero claro, cuando miró a Adrien -quien estaba mirándola de esa forma - no importó nada. Adrien nunca pensaría nada malo de ella por tener un celular barato. Él no era de los que juzgaba. Y por eso, a Marinette le gustaba mucho.

Con fríos dedos, marcó el número de su madre, pero al no recibir respuesta, marcó el de su padre. En el tercer repiqueteo, tomó la llamada. "Papá, soy yo. Sí, estoy usando el celular de alguien más porque dejé el mío en casa - sí, estoy bien. Solo quería decirte que puede que llegue algo tarde porque el bus aún no llega. No, no, todo está bien - no hay necesidad de que vengas por mí. No, papá, estoy bien, no te preocupes, es solo lluvia." Su padre era tan sobreprotector como su madre. Notó la mirada de Adrien y le sonrió de forma tierna. "Estaré pronto en casa. Si el bus no llega en 10 o 15 minutos, llamaré otra vez." Marinette pausó cuando su padre preguntó algo y se sonrojó antes de responder. "Sí, estoy con alguien que cuidará de mí, papá. Sí...él es agradable. Él...uh," le echó una mirada de soslayo a Adrien, y murmuró. "No se irá si algo sucede." Su padre pareció satisfecho. Después de unas cuantas palabras más, terminó la llamada y Marinette le regresó el celular de forma tímida.

"Tu papá se preocupa mucho por ti." Adrien comentó, haciendo que ella asintiera y riera un poco.

"Mis padres siempre han sido así debido a que tiendo a enfermar con facilidad y soy algo torpe y me lastimo rápido." Explicó, alzando la manga de su casaca para mostrarle un moretón, haciendo que Adrien siseara. "Me caí el otro día y me lastimé incluso las piernas." Admitió con voz pequeña. "Es por eso que siempre se preocupan por mí."

"Es adorable." Adrien dijo, y Marinette jugueteó con los dedos otra vez, alzando la mirada cuando escuchó su nombre, y viendo al mayor palmear el pequeño espacio a su lado. "Quiero enseñarte un video que está en mi celular."

Marinette sonrió y se acercó más. Sus hombros se rozaron y vio cuando Adrien movió los dedos en la pantalla táctil de su celular, dejando que un video apareciera. Era el video de un cachorrito corriendo en círculos, persiguiéndose la cola. Marinette sonrió e inconscientemente sujetó la ropa del rubio. Era una de las cosas más adorables que había visto.

Para cuando llegaron al quinto video, sus cabezas estaban muy cerca y Marinette estaba recostada en Adrien sin darse cuenta.

Aún llovía y su perfume los envolvia, aún hacía frío y el ruido de los truenos se dejaba oír.

Cuando el video terminó, hubo un pequeño silencio, en donde Marinette alzó la mirada al mismo tiempo que Adrien. Sus narices se rozaron, y Marinette se tensó.

Todo estuvo en silencio.

Lo único que podían escuchar eran sus fuertes latidos cuando Adrien ladeó ligeramente su cabeza. Marinette contuvo el aliento y sus párpados se agitaron cuando los largos dedos subieron y sujetaron su mejilla.

Cerró del todo los ojos cuando Adrien cerró el espacio entre ellos y la besó suavemente.

Era el primer beso que se daban y Marinette no sabía qué hacer. Pero no importaba ya que Adrien se alejó después de unos segundos y le sonrió cálidamente.

Para Marinette, ese beso fue todo.

Sonrió con timidez y cuidadosamente envolvió los brazos alrededor del rubio, enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Adrien y oliendo su esencia, tan tranqulizadora como el perfume de la lluvia- quien rió y la abrazó.

Justo en ese momento, el bus llegó y Marinette lo odió. Pero Adrien depositó un suave beso en su mejilla antes de que ambos se alejaran y se pusieran de pie, estirando la mano.

Marinette aceptó la mano, colocó su bolso en su hombro y se unió a Adrien en el bus.

Se sentaron al fondo y durante todo el viaje, Marinette descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Adrien, quien tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la menor. En ese momento, nada importaba más que la felicidad que sentía.

Cuando bajaron del bus, Adrien volvió a besarla ahí bajo la lluvia, y ella supo que no podría sentirse más feliz en toda su vida.

Y por ello, la lluvia y su perfume eran definitivamente las cosas favoritas de Marinette.

Fin

#MLBRandomShip

Lindas lunas!!

Dia 2 y fue demasiado empalagoso hasta para mi XD XD, pero valióla pena!!! :3 amo todo lo que tenga que ver con el Adrinette y la lluvia por eso los escogíesta vez.

Cuentenme que les parecio!!

Tengan un dia milagroso!!!

Atte:Ladynoir


End file.
